Even Angels Fall
by serotonin
Summary: What happens when an angel falls? *NOTE TO ALL WHO REVIEWED*
1. Even Angels Fall

Even Angels Fall

What happens when an angel falls? 

Disclaimer: DA belongs to Cameron/Eglee, and the song, Even Angels Fall belongs to Jessica Riddle

A/N: I was looking for some nice, dark angst stuff, but I couldn't find it. So I just decided to write my own.

~~

Max walked home from Jam Pony, too tired to do anything but simply plod along the streets. It seemed like forever before she reached Fogle Towers, and even longer before the elevator made it up to the penthouse. She slipped her bag off her back, and pulled the key out of the front pocket. Silently she put it in the lock, and turned it. Logan wouldn't be home yet; he still had to pick Eva up from daycare. 

Closing the door behind her, Max lent against it for a moment, thinking. She and Logan had been together for nearly four years now, ever since White had been defeated, and the virus cured. Max couldn't remember exactly what had happened in those couple of months, but she knew that it was all over. Finished. 

And Eva. Max's baby girl Eva. She had just turned three. Max had loved her from the moment she had known she was pregnant with her. And she had known that she was going to call her Eva, after her big sister. Logan had agreed, even though Max still hadn't told him of the significance of the name. All he knew was that Eva was a sister, who had died. 

Walking away from the door, Max slipped into the kitchen. She knew better than to try and cook anything, because she as likely burn it, but she liked being in the kitchen. To her, it was a place of harmony, a place where everything was in order, just how it was supposed to be.

Sitting on one of the barstools, Max placed laid her head down on the bench top. She didn't know how long she sat there exactly, but started when she heard the door open, and heard Eva call out, "Mummy?"

"In the kitchen sweetie." Max replied, getting up of the chair.

Eva ran in, and launched herself at Max. Forcing a laugh, Max bent down and picked her up. She was a beautiful child, and loved attention of all sorts. Max gave her a hug, before setting her on the ground again. Turning around, she saw Logan in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Hey." Was all she said.

"Hey yourself." Logan replied, before walking over to the fridge. Opening it, he looked around for a moment. 

"What's for dinner daddy?" Eva asked.

"How about pasta? Is that alright?"

"Ok."

After dinner, Max carried Eva into her room. She helped her get into her pajamas, before tucking her into bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Max smoothed a curl of dark brown hair back from Eva's forehead.

"Tell me a story mummy?"

"Ok."

Once Eva had fallen asleep, Max got up and turned out the light. Before she closed the door though, she looked over Eva. Her small face was bathed by the light coming in from the hallway, showing off the soft rosy cheeks, and full red lips. She looked just like Max. Sighing, Max stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Walking down the hallway, she entered hers and Logan's room. 

__

You found hope, you found faith.  
Found how fast he could take it away.  
Found true love, but lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are.

Logan was sitting on the bed, watching her as she walked in. Suddenly nervous, Max couldn't bring herself to look back. But this just angered Logan more. 

"Can't you even look at me anymore Max?"

"Of course I can."

To prove the point, Max looked up from the floor, and into his eyes. That was another mistake. All she could see was anger, and pain. But she couldn't bring herself to look away from him. And when she didn't, Logan's temper flared. He stood up, and walked over to her. Her eyes were still locked on his, and she couldn't tear them away. 

"What the hell do you want from me Max?" He yelled.

"I...I don't mean anything...I'm just...I sorry Logan. I won't do it again."

But like always, that wasn't enough. Nothing seemed to please Logan anymore. No matter what she said or did, he would be angry with her. 

When he reached her, Logan slapped her across the face. 

"Stupid b!tch." he cried. "You're nothing. You get that? Nothing."

__

He made it easy, made it free.  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows.  
But baby, that is how love goes.

Max looked down at her feet, afraid to look up at him. She didn't want to see the look in his face, the look of pleasure that he got whenever he hurt her. Instead, she just concentrated on her feet. Maybe this time he would be nice, and just let it go, and they could go to sleep.

But Logan didn't stop. Instead, he punched her in the stomach. Max knew better than to retaliate. Her strength had depleted from her body being constantly abused, and it did no good to try and fight. It only made him worse.

And hour later, Logan got into bed, and fell asleep. Max lay in the corner, curled up around herself. Her eyes were swollen, as were her lips. A bruise was spreading to cover most of her face, and from the feel of it, her left arm was broken. Her right ankle was twisted, and her legs bruised. There was no part of her body left unharmed. 

__

You will fly and you will crawl.  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

Weakly getting up, Max lurched out of the room, all grace gone. She made her way to Eva's room, where she grabbed Eva's school bag, and packed some clothes and toys into it. Slinging it onto her back, Max whimpered as it hit a cut that Logan had made, with one of the kitchen knives. Eva heard the sound, and woke up.

"Mummy?" She asked sleepily.

"Shh, baby. Don't say a word. We're leaving."

"But daddy..."

"Daddy's not going to help us. He doesn't love us anymore."

Eva looked at Max with sad eyes, taking in the bruises on her face. For all she was three years old, Eva was very smart. When a look of understanding came over Eva's face, Max held a set of clothes out to her.

"Here, put these on."

In no time at all, Eva was dressed, and Max took her hand, leading her out of the room. They silently walked down the corridor, and out the fromt door. They took the elevator down to the first floor, and let themselves out. Every step Max took hurt her, but she didn't stop. Together, walking hand in hand, Max and Eva walked away from Fogle Towers. 

After ten minutes walking, Eva asked, "Where are we going mum?"

"To Uncle Alec's. He'll look after us."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, but for Max's pained intake of breath, and the occasional whimper. When they finally reached Alec's place, Max nearly collapsed. Eva helped her stay upright, and knocked on Alec's door. She was about to knock a second time, when the door opened.

__

It's a secret, that no one tells.  
One day it's heaven one day it's hell.  
And it's no fairy tale, take it from me.  
That's the way it's supposed to be.

"Eva? Max? What..." Alec let out a gasp as he saw Max. He quickly let Eva go past him, and picked up Max. When she protested, Alec laid a finger against her lips, and continued carrying her into his bedroom. There, he carefully laid her on his bed. She looked at him with her dark brown eyes, and gave a whimper of pain. 

"I'm so sorry Maxie. I should have known he would do this. But don't worry, I'm here now. I'll look after you."

"Uncle Alec? Is mummy going to be okay?" Eva asked from the doorway.

Alec turned around to look at her. He heaved an inward sigh of relief when he saw that she was unharmed, and beckoned for her to come closer. When she did, he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to look after her know Eva. Don't you worry about that. And while I'm doing that, you need to sleep. Do you want to sleep in here, or on the couch out there?"

"I'll sleep out there. Is there a blanket anywhere?"

"Here, take this one Eva. Goodnight." 

"Night Uncle Alec." 

Once Eva had left, Alec looked down at Max again. Her eyes were slightly closed, and her breathing sounded harsh and painful. Carefully examining her, Alec let out a string of curses. This must have been going for a long time now, because Max was covered in bruises. Her left arm was broken, as was her right ankle. It felt as if she had a couple of broken ribs too. Alec couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed anything, but he guessed that Max had been hiding it too well. 

But now she was here, with him, and he would look after her. He would nurse her wounds, and make sure that Logan would never see her again, let alone touch her. How he could have done this to the woman he loved, Alec had no idea, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. 

__

You will fly and you will crawl.  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

He was just about to get up and get some first aid gear, when Max's arm shot out. 

"Don't leave me. Please, Alec, don't leave me."

"It's okay, I'll just be a minute. I need to get some things to look after your wounds."

"No. Don't. Please?"

"I have to. I'll be right back, okay?"

Max reluctantly let go of Alec, and he blurred out of the room, grabbed the first aid kit, and blurred back again. 

"See, I told you I'd be right back."

Max smiled at him, a thin, pained smile, but a smile none the less. Alec spent the next twenty minutes looking after her wounds, carefully rubbing cream over the bruises and swellings, cleaning out the cuts, and bandaging the broken bones. Max fell asleep just after he finished a look of relief on her face. Alec just sat there, and watched over her until she woke again, two hours later.

"Feeling better Maxie?"

"A little. Thank you Alec. For everything."

"What are friends for?"

"Alec?" Max asked after a moment's pause.

"Yeah Maxie?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Don't you want to know what I want you to promise first?"

"Whatever it is, I promise. I'll always look after you Max."

"I know. But Alec, when I'm gone, I want you to promise to look after Eva for me, ok?"

"You're fine Max. You're going to be okay."

"I'm fine now, but what if something happens to me? You said you would promise Alec..."

"I will. I'll look after her until the day I die. I promise."

"Thank you." And with that, Max fell asleep again.

Alec watched as she fell asleep, tears coursing down his face. She never knew that he loved her, and he could never say. Logan had hurt her to bad for her to love again. But he would always look after her and little Eva. And to start with, he would get the three of them out of Seattle. In the morning, when Max was awake again, they would leave. Get away as soon as possible. 

It was an hour later when Max woke again, and nearly dawn. Alec told her of the plan, and she agreed. She looked at him with such relief and thanks in her eyes, that Alec couldn't help but give her a gentle hug. 

"When do we leave?" Max asked when he let her go.

"Right now. We don't have to wake Eva, just carry her to my car."

__

You laugh, you cry, no one knows why,  
But oh, the thrill of it all.  
You're on the ride,  
You might as well, open your eyes.

And so Alec helped Max get up, and gave her a pair of crutches that he had found lying around to walk on. They walked out into the living room, where Eva was still fast asleep. Alec gently picked her up, and grabbed the bag that Max had brought from Logan's, and took Max's hand. Together, hand in hand, Max and Alec walked out of his house. They made it to the car, and Alec unlocked it. He placed Eva on the backseat, with the bag as a pillow. He was about to open the passenger door for Max when something made him stop. He turned, to find Max frozen in place behind him, and heard an angry voice call out.

"What the f*ck do you think you're doing, you b!tch?"

Alec saw Logan approaching them, yelling at Max. He wanted to move in front of Max, but she wouldn't move enough for him to get around her. She just stood in the one spot, terrified. Alec started to move her away, when a glint of silver caught his eye. Logan had a gun. He reached out to push her aside, but it was too late. Logan had fired, and hit her in the stomach. 

The next moment felt to Alec like forever. He watched as Max swayed on the spot, and then fell backwards. He looked up, to see Logan grinning like a maniac. Furious, Alec blurred at him, and kicked the gun out of his hand. Before Logan could react, Alec had him on the ground.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

Logan just looked at him, still grinning. Just as Alec was about to ask him again, Logan said, "Where's my daughter, b*stard? Give her to me know."

"No way. There is no way you're seeing her again. In fact, you're not seeing anyone again." Alec replied furiously, as he stepped on Logan's neck, hard enough to break it. When he heard the telltale snap, Alec looked away, and then ran back to Max. As he knelt over her, Eva sat up in the car.

"Mummy?" She whimpered.

Alec stood, and opened the car door. Eva looked at him, and threw herself at him. He caught her, and held her against his chest, pulling her out of the car. He turned around again, and knelt over Max once more. Eva squirmed in his arms, but he wouldn't let her turn around. 

"Alec?" Max asked breathlessly. 

"Mummy?" Eva cried, turning her head around. "Mummy!" 

Alec turned her around, and sat her in his lap. 

"Mummy's dying Eva. Daddy hurt her real bad." Alec whispered to her. 

Eva looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I know." She whispered back, as she leaned down and stroked Max's forehead. Max lifted her hand up, and caught Eva's hand in hers. 

Looking into Eva's eyes, Max whispered, "I love you baby. I'm sorry."

Eva wept, tears streaming down her face. "I love you mummy."

Max then turned to Alec, and tried to lift her hand to his face. Seeing what she was trying to do, Alec carefully bent over, so that their faces closer, and she could reach him. She gently touched his lips, and gave a faint smile. 

"Look after her for me Alec. Love her like you loved me. Like I lo..."

Max's word was cut off, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body stiffened, and Alec could no longer hear the sound of her breathing. Carefully, he closed her eyes, and crossed her arms across her chest. He then pulled out his mobile phone and rung 911. When he finished the call, he snapped his phone shut, and placed it one the ground. Only then did he allow himself to break down and cry. He pulled Eva to him, and they sat there, huddled together, and cried. 

__

You will fly and you will crawl.  
God knows even angels' fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all.  
God knows even angels' fall.  
Even angels fall.  
Even angels fall.

~~

THE END (as in, there will never be any more) 


	2. note

Readers,  
  
I am sorry for having the courage to write a fic that you don't like. If I have upset you in anyway, please don't forgive me. I wrote that story for one main purpose, to fulfil my own need for some nice angsty stuff. But also, in a small way, to entertain people. Mostly m/a shippers. It's not my fault that some people like a different pairing to me; after all I cannot control your thoughts.  
  
I did not initially intend for the story to involve abuse of any sort. I was planning on doing something totally different, but that had most likely been done before. Then the actual idea that you have read came to me, so I wrote it. And once I had started, I couldn't stop. Rather, my mind was overflowing with ideas, which I had to type up quickly.  
  
As for the reason behind the abuse. There wasn't one. I wrote it so that I didn't give you an actual reason, rather, you deciphered the story in your own way, and came up with your own reason for the abuse. I have been known to write stories that have about ten different meanings, but none of those meanings my own.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
serotonin 


End file.
